


Minor Detail

by Pyou



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot, Suspense, young ylvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, you are robbing this house too AU /Will change later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo.
> 
> When I saw this AU in tumblr somewhere I just... I needed to write this. And Balle. And... and I really didn't want to study for my exam.
> 
> Using Sondre's song titles as chapter titles. :)

It was important to be quiet now even though he was pretty sure no one was home anyway. He had had some trouble with getting to know their schedule, but it was almost certain no one was about to arrive in the next 3 hours or so. He even dared to turn on the flashlight, but just in case he left it to the darkest setting, only seeing a few steps ahead.

He maneuvered past the couch and headed for the stairs, visualizing the room he was about to enter. He had only seen the room once before and that had been quite a while ago. You can’t really determine the position of furniture, or rather small objects, by looking in from the window.

The door opened with a quiet click, but didn’t make any other sound. Lucky that they were such a pedantic people who lived there; even without anyone hearing, it would have been nerve wrecking to hear a screech and make himself scared.

He did get a shock at the next moment, however, when someone pressed a hand to his mouth and his back collided with another person. Their other hand was across his chest and he found it difficult to move, or breathe, in that matter.

“Stop,” someone whispered and suddenly there was light directed right at his face. It was also dim, though, so he wasn’t completely blinded. “Isn’t that… Vegard’s brother?” a low voice asked and Bård struggled once more, only to make the one who held him, give a yank. He tried to still, but nerves were almost getting the best of him, he could feel his heart beating in his ears and he was in serious loss for oxygen.

Anders felt the young guy struggling in his hold, but despite what Calle had just said, didn’t remove neither of his hands. He could feel the other’s pulse rising, but they couldn’t risk with anything just yet and if he had decided to start screaming, someone – a neighbor, by passer – would definitely hear and alert someone else if not the police.

“Bård, your name is Bård, right?” Calle asked quietly, stepping closer.

Bård nodded carefully, staying still. Finally he felt the hand around his chest loosen and soon the one on his mouth was removed as well. He was in such loss of words he couldn’t even get a whisper out, not to mention screaming. He was pretty sure all three guys he just saw were friends of Vegard, but he had no idea why in the world they would be in the same house as he was. If not by any absurd and ridiculous coincidence they had come up with the idea of robbing the same house.

“We need to hurry,” Anders said suddenly, moving around in the room professionally, as Øyvind helped him. Calle was still standing still, looking carefully at Bård, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“What are we going to do?” he asked then, turning to look at the taller guy. Anders shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh. “Want me to take care of it?” At the nod, Calle turned back to younger Ylvisåker, pressing his lips together. “Very well, you come with me.”

Bård didn’t even think of refusing. He obviously didn’t think something would be done to him, but it was still pretty damn scary. He bit his lip and swallowed as they walked back to the first floor and then to the basement, exiting through the window that was left open there. Truth be told, he had been surprised to find this open, but it was pretty obvious now that the others had just gotten there before him. Cursing in his head, he followed the blond guy to the street and stopped then, staring at the other.

He was breathing heavily, having held his breath most of the time, but on the contrary to him, the other seemed to be quite relaxed. At least this was what he read from his body language. ”What now?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“Nothing. We will just talk a bit, right? I’m Calle, by the way.”

Bård nodded and his thoughts went back to the moment he had mentioned Vegard. Were they actually Vegard’s friends? What were they doing breaking into people’s houses at nights then? He didn’t dare to really ask anything still, though, but kept the same space with Calle as the other started walking. The silence started driving him mad in a few minutes, however.

“What were you even doing there?” Calle wanted to know after a short while, as if predicting the other couldn’t keep quiet much longer. He had seen Bård a few times, but he hadn’t really spoken to him, that’s why the younger guy didn’t even know his name. Sighing, he took out a pack of cigarettes and lighted one.

“What were you?” Bård shot back in an instant, even at this point unable to keep his maybe a bit snotty attitude under control. He turned his head to the side and almost stopped in order to make the effect more meaningful.

Calle actually smiled a bit, blowing out some smoke and directing it at the other on purpose. Bård ignored it well, rising an eyebrow in question. His face changed, however, when Calle turned to look at him. If not anything else, at least his tall build was somewhat intimidating. Compared to Anders and Øyvind, he was still quite short, but in this case it was enough.

They kept quiet while continuing walking and Bård bit his tongue not to ask anything else. He didn’t even ask about where they were going, even though he had a vague idea. Soon they arrived to an apartment block and entered, Calle leading the way to the second floor and then letting Bård in in front of him. He motioned him to sit down after he had taken off his jacket and disappeared into the kitchen, pulling a phone from his pocket and typing something on it.

Bård bit his lip, anxiousness creeping back in. He now felt empty and the feeling danger had brought had left his body. He sunk deep into the couch, pressing his back against it and trying to regain normal breathing pattern. He had no idea what he was supposed to do; he only knew that what he had done, or tried to do, was a stupid, stupid thing. Secretly he vowed himself not to tell anyone anything about this wonderfully dumb idea.

“You might as well just get comfortable, since you are not going anywhere before morning,” Calle told him after a while, having walked back and forth in the apartment, locking the door and pulling curtains over the window.

“No one knows I-“ Bård started, but Calle just shook his head sharply, throwing a blanket at him, accompanied with a pillow.

“I will send you home in the morning, get some sleep,” he simply said. “And give me your phone if you have it with you.”

Not questioning anything anymore, Bård just picked up his cell from the table and handed it over. It could have been worse. It could have been that someone was still in the house when he broke in. Or someone could have called the cops. Or the people in the house could have been someone that didn’t know Vegard. Or someone who were actually dangerous; he didn’t  think the guys he met today were, but thinking back to the moment of being grabbed in the darkness without any warning made him shiver a bit.

He sighed and looked as Calle walked over to the other room, closing the door, but not completely. There didn’t seem to be a reason to be worried, but he was still pretty sure he wouldn’t fall asleep, even though he actually set a pillow under his head and lay down, covering himself with the duvet.

Wondering what the morning would bring, he tried to relax. He wasn’t successful: worries of what had happened and what would happen the next day kept coming back. Would they tell Vegard? Probably, if his brother knew that they were also… breaking into houses. Or was it just this one case? He found it absurd now – who would do this in a small place like this? Why would he? Trying to remember if he had heard anything about other break-ins, he turned to the other side and sighed, annoyed frown at his face. He didn’t even have his phone anymore to check the time. Morning seemed to be still far away.

-o-

He hadn’t fallen asleep, so his mind was even more exhausted in the morning when Calle walked to the living room, throwing his phone back at him. He was physically feeling better and everything that had happened seemed somewhat like a dream. It definitely wasn’t so, though.

“Let’s get going,” the older guy said after a few minutes and Bård nodded, getting up quickly. He stumbled on his feet, trying to head to the door fast – from the sleep deprivation, overwhelming feels, hunger – he wasn’t sure. Calle was still quick enough to grab his elbow in order to hold him up.

“Thanks,” he whispered, when they were back on the street. He didn’t even mean his clumsiness, but everything in general.

“You know to keep your mouth shut, don’t you? I don’t think your brother would be thrilled to hear what you are up to at nights,” Calle said when they were approaching to Ylvisåker’s house. Bård nodded and pressed his lips together. It wasn’t like he had done – or tried to do – it before.

“I… promise?” he tried, hoping he wouldn’t sound like a protagonist from a book or a movie who was threatened. It was simply absurd.

Calle actually chuckled and nodded, turning away and giving a small wave over his shoulder. Bård breathed out and shook his hands to get rid of the pressure he was feeling in his body. He also made another promise to himself – no talking about this night’s events. Ever, not to anyone.

He had no idea he would not be able to keep the promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!
> 
> We'll see where this goes.  
> Also sorry for using Raske Menn all the time, I just suck at coming up with names.


End file.
